Revolution
|fgcolor= |name=Revolution |prev=The Jacobs Installation |conc= |next=Norad II |image=Revolution SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=Late December, 2499 |place=Antiga Prime |result=Antiga declares open revolt and joins Sons of Korhal |side1= Sons of Korhal Antiga rebels |side2= Alpha Squadron |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Arcturus Mengsk The Commander Captain Jim Raynor Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= General Edmund Duke Unidentified Confederate Officer† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= Elite Guard Antiga militia |forces2= Alpha Squadron |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal= *Bring Kerrigan to the Antigan command center *Destroy the Confederate base *Raynor and Kerrigan must survive |optgoal= |heroes=Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan |reward= |newchar=Sarah Kerrigan |newunit=Wraith, Dropship |newtech=Starport, Control tower }} Revolution is the fifth terran mission of Episode I of StarCraft. History Background In the aftermath of the destruction of Mar Sara and the defection of the colonists to the Sons of Korhal, Arcturus Mengsk sent Captain Jim Raynor and the Commander to the colony of Antiga Prime. The colony wished to rebel against the Terran Confederacy, but Alpha Squadron and General Edmund Duke had been dispatched there to quell any dissenters. Mengsk hoped the Sons of Korhal could free the colony and rally them to his banner in open revolt. Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan, had already been sent to the colony to scout the planet for them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998-03-31. The Antigan Revolt Raynor and a detachment of marines rendezvoused with Kerrigan and led an attack on the Antigan base. Kerrigan assassinated the Confederate commanders, and the Antigans joined the Sons of Korhal in repelling the Alpha Squadron troops occupying the base. A larger detachment of Alpha Squadron landed to the south and prepared to attack the colony. Raynor and Kerrigan led the Antigans in a counterattack, and destroyed Alpha Squadron, securing the colony. Walkthrough The player begins in control of Raynor on his vulture bike, and eight marines. To the south the player meets up with Kerrigan, a ghost hero. She reveals the fog of war, showing the player the path to the Antigan base. The player will find a vulture and a wraith along the way, which Kerrigan can use her Lockdown skill on to disable them. At the edge of the Antigan base is a bunker of marines. The player should first send in Raynor to draw fire, then move their other forces in to destroy the bunker and marines. Once they are gone, the player can destroy the nearby missile turret. With the turret gone, Kerrigan can use her personnel cloaking to sneak into the Antigan base without being seen. When Kerrigan is moved to the beacon, the Antigan base is turned over to the player's control. The Antigan bunkers will quickly destroy the remaining Confederates, then the player receives a new objective to destroy the Alpha Squadron base to the south. The Antigan base is well established and will become active as soon as the player claims the northern base, the two barracks, two factories, and a starport. Most attacks will come from the ramp up to the base, which the existing bunkers and marines can easily fend off. Sometimes attacks will come from the south or along the north-eastern cliff, so the player should have a mobile force ready to defend. The Alpha Squadron base is inaccessible by land, so the player will need wraiths and dropships to attack. The player should build a second starport, both with a control tower add-on, and research cloaking and energy for their wraiths while building a fleet of the ships, a dozen will do. While the wraiths are building, the player can build an academy and an engineering bay and begin training and upgrading marines, at least two dozen. When the wraiths have a good store of energy, the player can move in. The far eastern edge of the Alpha Squadron base is sparsely defended, and should be the target of the attack. The player should cloak their wraiths and move in to attack. Alpha Squadron may use a comsat station to reveal them, but the player can simply retreat their wraiths, wait for the sweep to wear off, then return. This may need to be done several times until the enemy comsat station is out of energy. Alpha Squadron will send in forces in response to the attack, but they will be helpless against the cloaked wraiths. When the area is clear, the player can use dropships to ferry their marines to the base and attack in force. There are some spider mines, so the player will need their own comsat station to destroy them safely. Missile turrets can detect the player's cloaked wraiths, but they only exist along the water's edge, so the player's wraiths will be safe staying away from the north parts of the base. The player's forces should be able to overwhelm Alpha Squadron and destroy the base. The mission is won when all enemy structures are destroyed. References Category:StarCraft Episode I missions Category:StarCraft Terran missions